madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria
| Casualname = Ellen | Age = 16 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Silver | Eyecolor=Red | Birthplace= Leitmeritz, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Arifar | Element= Wind | Territory= Leitmeritz | Occupation= Lord of Leitmeritz Commander of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Leitmeritz | Army= Silver Meteor Army | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Haruka Tomatsu}} Elenora Viltaria (エレオノーラ・ヴィルターリア Ereonora Virutāria) is the main female protagonist of Madan no Ou no Vanadis and one of the main Vanadis in the story. Presented as one of Zhcted's greatest warriors and also a fearless and famous Vanadis, Elen vowed to protect Zhcted from any enemy threat and invasion from any neighboring kingdom as her life depends on it. She is also one of Tigrevrumud Vorn's most prominent ally after she captured him as a "prisoner of war", who ironically became her primary support and ready to fight for her name; thus creating the bond of friendship between the Earl of Alsace and the Silver Wind Vanadis. Character Information Appearance Ellen has long silver hair and red eyes. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. Tall, beautiful and having sexy figure (especially large bust size and slender waist), Ellen is believed to be one of the most beautiful Vanadis around Zhcted with smarts and courage that became the living icon of Leitmeritz. For costumes, Ellen is seen to wear her signature blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line. In her armour, she is also equipped with her mini cape. When not involve in military affairs, Ellen is seen in normal girl clothes and a ribbon on her hair. Personality As a Vanadis whose role to protect Zhcted from harm, Ellen has vowed to protect the people of Leitmeritz by any means necessary. Having an iron law that the strong prevail over whims, Ellen is a strong and brave warrior who believes that an army with a strong heart and tough tenacity will prevail in most warfare. Even with her tough heart and strong mind, Ellen remain compassionate to her peers as she believe that her subordinate and the people's trust and bond is her reason to be victorious in any battlefield. Because of her benevolence and valor, Ellen is respected by all her peers all over Leitmeritz and even adversaries (formerly Tigre) admired her. Ellen is also a cunning and playful girl who loves to tease her subjects as she see them interesting, especially Rim and Titta, whose odd relationships with Tigre became Ellen's teasing subjects. Despite her warrior pride and bravery, Ellen is like any normal girl who is sensitive to relationships which she refuses to admit. Like any girl of her age, Ellen has growing hidden romantic feelings towards Tigre as her relationships with Tigre deepens (mostly because Tigre is at her side if not Alsace) and she has the tendency to seduce Tigre whenever he is deep sleep or he pays attention to other female companions. Despite her mature thinking, Ellen is prone to jealously whenever other girls (especially Mira or other Vanadis but not Rim) who come too close to Tigre and tends to fight any of her rivals off as if Tigre is her stuffed tiger in her bedroom. Whenever her duties don't involve wars or general affairs, Ellen often takes things lightly and tends to be laid back from all the work while and tends to go into the town for a walk. History Little is known about Elen's past, but she is known to be elected as the Vanadis when she received Arifar from the previous Vanadis. She was trained by Eugene about military tactics and training, as well how to govern the territory. Prior her days as a Vanadis, Elen also met and acquainted with Sasha who was the Vanadis Mediator as the time. She has also has her feud against Elizaveta Fomina and it was one-sided personal from Liza's perspective. Prior her days as a mercenary, Elen rescued Liza from her bullies in Leitmeritz. which seemly inspired Liza. In their second encounter however, Elen has completely forgotten about her which to Liza's animosity towards her. Their relationship was further strained when Liza burned down the plagued-infected village which Elen has connection with it, and Elen killed her father who attempted to escape from his trial.This led to Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis fought in a vain duel against Elen, which she won. Plot Victory over Tigre and a Fateful Encounter Elen led her army to Dinant Plains with her 5000 troops and facing Brune's 25000 Army, which was five times larger than her own. Despite outnumbered, Elen's troops's ambush managed to disoriented the Brune Army and easily decimated them in just one night. However, even victorious over her most powerful enemy, the Silver Wind Vanadis was disappointed as she deemed the battle boring, mostly because Brune Army was even vulnerable than she has anticipated.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 3 When the Leitmeritz Army marched out from Dinant Plains, Elen's two envoy soldier was sniped by Tigre's arrows from afar and attempted to assassinate her. This however intrigued the Silver Wind further as she smiled at Tigre and hasten her stead towards him. As Tigre fired his last two arrows against her, Elen deflected two arrows with ease and cornered the surviving archer. Intrigued over Tigre's arrow skills and intimidated courage, Elen spared his life while told him that he is now belonged to her and and took him as her prisoner. With the defeat, Tigre followed the Leitmeritz Army back to Leitmeritz. Tigre as a"Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz In Leitmeritz, Elen summoned Tigre out from his cell and discussed with him. She told Earl Vorn that she has demanded Brune 70,000 Denier worth ransom in 50 days for his release, or he would be sold for Muozinel if the kingdom failed to comply. Tigre demanded to reduce the price, but Elen denied his demand due to his position as her prisoner. She then guided Tigre around Leitmeritz and eventually lead him to the Archery Training ground . Even with the Silver Wind Vanadis's side, Tigre was still received unpleasant view from her troops. While watching Tigre insulted by the archers, Ellen is suddenly ambushed by an unexpected assassination. The assassination however is foiled as her wind managed to deflect the arrow. When Tigre managed to saved her by injuring the assassin's leg (the later committed suicide by bit his tongue off) and shocked everyone, Ellen found her hunch about Tigre's talent was right. The next day, Elen summoned Tigre to her office as she reminded him about his position since she learn that she as she heard from Lim that he sleep well in his cell. She further apologized to Tigre about Rurick and his archer's rudeness and decided to executed them. However, Elen decided to cancel her execution after Tigre persuaded her to forgave them. She further told Tigre that she didn't want to see Tigre's talent gone wasted since Brune devalued archers, so she invited Tigre to join her and she will shared the same privilege to Tigre. When Tigre declined Elen's offer Alsace's sake, the Silver Wind Vanadis reminded him about the ransom which forced Tigre decided to stay in Leitmeritz . When Tigre learned from Bertrand about Thenadier Army's advance towards Alsace and decided to leave, Elen halt Tigre and warned him that she won't hesitate to kill him. While Tigre still confused, Elen instead asked Tigre to use wisdom and tactics in the battlefield. As Tigre decided to borrow her troops to Alsace, Elen laugh about Tigre's request and nonchalantly accept it, with Alsace as her compensation. As Tigre decided to lend her troops for Alsace rescue, Ellen agreed Tigre's request with Alsace as her compensation. With Tigre agreed her terms as long she treated Alsace like she did to Leitmeritz, Elen began her march of 1000 troops to Alsace. Rescue Alsace from Zion's Army Main Article: Alsace Invasion Conflict Just as Tigre managed to race to Alsace in time and rescued Titta from Zion, Ellen's blew her wind for both Tigre and Titta's safe landing. Her army's appearance had caused their Zion force retreat and also prompted Zion to think over Tigre's "defection". With the cooperation between the Silver Wind Vanadis and Earl of Alsace however, the Leimeritz Army has severely demoralizing Thenardier's Army as Ellen uses Arifal's main ability: Ley Admos to slay the dragon, causing Zion's Army forced to retreat. As the Silver Meteor Army had the remnant Zion's remaining troops concerned, Ellen watch the battle between Tigre and Zion, which Tigre emerged victorious as Zion is deeply wounded by the penetrated arrow, which broke through his shield. As Zion's confusion had demoralized him in fear and orders a retreat by using his Wyvern, Ellen tells him that her winds can't reach the dragon until Tigre's sudden arrow shot confused. Tigre, unable to forgive the man who harmed his people, hears a female voice telling him to shoot the dragon, after doubting, he then aims for it, which command's Arifal to cover his arrow with wind to reach it which only disorients the Wyvern. Ellen shocked at what happened, asks Tigre on how did he manage to do it, which he replies he doesn't know about it. Despite Tigre 's confusion of his family treasure, Ellen stands by him as Tigre prepares his second shot, giving him the assistance to slay Zion. With her winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion thus killing him in the process. With Zion's army is now crumbled after the death and defeat of Zion which forced the army to retreat, the Coalition Army is emerged victorious and Ellen asked Tigre if he is satisfied over the the results, which Tigre found himself as weak and begin his alliance with her troops; much to her delight and declared that an alliance between Alsace and Leitmeritz. As Alsace is slowly recover itself from the war, Ellen begin to visit Tigre often which made both Titta (jealous over the relationship between them) and Rim (still distrust upon Tigre) livid about their conversation; which she claimed that Rim's method to wake Tigre up will just put him into a death row. She is also inform that Alsace is now under Leitmeritz's protection, with Rim as it's Governor. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Ties with Thenardier Main Article:First Vanadis Civil War '' The news about the Alsace rescue had extended to Zhcted, much to King Victor dismay and demanded answers from the Silver Wind Vanadis about her interference of Brune affairs without his permission. Ellen replied that Tigre's archery skills would be a helpful asset for the kingdom, yet her suggestions gone to the king's deaf ears as he refused to acknowledge Tigre and condemned his as Brune's unwanted intruder. Just as Ellen attempts to persuade the king to reconsider, she was saved by her fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas the mediator of all Vanadis, over the few statements and it seemly calmed the old king. When the king ask Ellen the reason for her alliance with Tigre, she answered that all Tigre ever wanted is Alsace's peace and should Tigre gain more land as his victories, these conquered lands are for the name of King of Zhcted instead of hers; which she is finally relived that King Victor finally approved her alliance with Tigre. Just as she exits from the King's Throne Room, Ellen encountered her another fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie who she didn't get each other, and began her ill argument and trade insults to each other. Their argument however was short-lived as Sophie intervened and put the stop of their argument, before she decided to have private conversation with Sophie. Just as Mira asked about Tigre as her recent ally, Ellen digressed the Frost Mind Vanadis's topic and tend to try to shoo her off by telling her that topic isn't her concern; further livid about Mira's bad mouth about her being "sympathetic". Ellen learned from Sophie that Mira had allied with Thenardier and noted that due to Thenardier affluent in power and wealth, his allies could be anybody even beyond Brune's boarders. She is also informed from Sophie that both Thenardier and Mira could be her and Tigre's great adversaries. In spite the warning, Ellen reluctantly understood about the situation. As asked by Gentle Light Vanadis about Tigre, Ellen initially retort that Tigre's cute sleeping face is one of her reasons to help Tigre, much to her dismay that she is teased by Sophie about her ''progressed relationship. She further asserts that even with some flaws, his benevolence to his people and his astonishing archery are another reasons for her to assists the Earl of Vorn. As she is asked further about Tigre, Ellen would tell Sophie to see him in person if interested and request some help before Sophie. The later she would see the sky as her fight with Tigre was just the beginning. Some time later, Ellen invited Tigre to the Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains to celebrate her reunion with him. While she told the bad news that King Victor remained distrust upon him since he was a Brune citizen (which she indicated that King Victor actually fear that the Vanadis will topple his throne should Vanadis given too much power), Ellen remained optimistic about the King's decision while ask Tigre if he is ready to become her vassal, even with him as Zhcted's enemies. With Tigre's profound courage that he will be staying at her side, Ellen was much proud at him. That is until the sudden appearance of an amour from Olmutz made her swings her mood instantly, which her insult forced the Frost Mind Vanadis barged into the mansion without even knocking the door. Mira's entrance has caused the Silver Wind Vanadis angry towards Rim for let Mira enter the mansion. Seeing Mira as an uninvited stray cat in the mansion, Ellen demanded the Mira to leave while trade insults each other. They continued to argue like children until Tigre intervened with his introduction to Mira, much to Ellen chagrin in anger as she attempt to persuade Tigre to stay away from Mira. To her shock, Mira tended to have Tigre comes with her since her have some "business" with him and to ensure Mira didn't do anything funny to Tigre, Ellen invited both Mira and Tigre to Rodrick for the Hot Spring trip. Right arrived in Rodnick, Ellen would planed a prank where Tigre accidentally crashed into Mira's bathroom and see her naked; caused Mira embarrassed. As Ellen and her group return from Rodrick, they were ambushed by the unknown assassin group known as the Seven Chains, Sherash. Fortunately, Ellen and others managed to repel all of them. She is then shocked at Rim's poisoned stated and Tigre desperate rescue by suck the poison out from Rim's breast, left the Silver Wind Vanadis watched in horror for the first time as she remained quiet. While in a sitting duck situation, Ellen and her group were saved by Mira, while Ellen is mocked by the Frost Mind Vanadis that her emotions over her comrade's situation is deemed shameful to the Vanadis pride before lower her head in profound remorse. Feeling guilty for what had just caused her trusted bodyguard laid out for her carelessness, Ellen stayed beside Rim and Tigre through their recovery. She is in relief that Rim is finally saved from poison. The rivalry between both Vanadis has reached the boiling point as Mira began her siege towards Leitmeritz. Receiving that Mira's recent actions was under Thenadier's request, Ellen found it troublesome not only about Mira. However, she will hand the decision to Tigre; which he suggested that he will send the messengers to Mira for retreat, and they will force to retaliate should Mira's troop refuse. Eventually Mira rejected both letters. Soon, Ellen's troops began to retaliate and repel Mira's enemies, with hundreds of her soldiers as it's casualties. With Mount Tatra's tough geographical and extreme weather disadvantages, as well as the Tatra Fortress formidable defenses, Ellen command the army camp within the mountain's foot and began a new strategy against Mira. During the meeting, Ellen informed. To lower the casualties of the troop, Tigre purpose for having a disguise as a hunter to infiltrate Mira's camp. Just as Tigre returned from scouting the area, Ellen is ready to march the army towards to Mira's camp according to Tigre's coordination and the plan is then executed. Ellen would lead 100 soldiers, including herself and Tigre into the fortress. By the time they got there however, the castle security was risen and it has prompts Ellen using her powers to break through the gate. Though her first attack indeed crush, Ellen was exhausted by it's first shot. To worsen the situation, the attack has alert the army within and the. Ellen was rescued by Tigre in, and it took the combination of both she and Tigre's power to finally break the castle gates; dropping the castle's morale in the progress. With the castle gate is finally broken, Ellen led her troops into Tatra's Fortress. During the siege, Ellen finally confronted Mira and they battled fiercely; with the Silver Wind Vanadis got her upper hand until Mira made her own move. Just as both Vanadis inflicted injuries, she and Mira are saved by Tigre from the unexpected assassin's ambush, who is believed to be a sole survivor of the Sherash Assassins. As Tigre thanked Mira for rescue Ellen from the previous assassination, Ellen is unexpected blushed along with Mira yet is relief that Tigre words had persuade Mira to declare her neutrality; meaning that she would not intervene Brune's internal conflict. Even after Tiger had finally got Mira's impression, Ellen is jealous about their recent relationships and tell the Frost Mind Vanadis that Tigre will be hers alone and her argument with Mira had no end until their departure. Conflict Between Gleast and Ganelon Main Article: Rivalry with Gleast Arc With Mira on her partial league (neutral) and the additional 1000 troops from Hugues Augre, Ellen has what she need to move her army to face Thenardier's army with Tigre. While Tigre and Rim thought about the proper name for their new found troops, Ellen found the name "Alsace-Leitmeritz Alliance Troop" too long and decided to named her new formed army as Silver Meteor Army, much to Rim and Tigre's shock that Ellen would actually named the army based on her being. Just as she think about the future of the newly named she see Titta came out from the camp for water and together the girls go to the river for water supply. While on their way, Ellen asked Titta about Tigre since Titta has cared about the Earl of Vorn much than anyone else in the camp, which Titta. When Titta would ask the same question if Ellen has begin to like Tigre, Tthe Silver Wind Vanadis was blushed about the sudden question while tend to tell the Vorn House Maid that even she has the heart for Tigre, her differ positions and the differ kingdom rivalry is the reason why she haven't confessed her feeling towards Tigre. After hearing over Titta story about Tigre has been alone since his father passed away, Ellen would ensure Titta that she will take good care of the Earl of Vorn to ease the maid worries. Ellen is then visited by Gleast, one of Ganelon's sly and perverse Brune minister, and she would greeted with highly mannered . Even with the formalities greeting such from Gleast , while she was maintain suspicious whenever Gleast touched her hand while stared at Tigre as she begin to wonder Tigre's reaction upon Glest. During the meeting with Gleast, Ellen is given a chance from Gleast for the corporation with Ganelon, another Brune crown aristocrat, to break down the Thenadier forces. To which of course, Ellen declined. Ellen is surprised that Gleast will be going against the Silver Meteor Army without giving them a chance to rethink about the negotiation; forced them going on for a war against the weasel beside the Ganelon. With the aid of Tigre who worked as the ambush unit, the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious over the ambush which force some of the Gleast Army retreat from the battle. After the victorious over Gleast Army, Ellen would join the banquet of victory as their celebration and became drunk in the progress. While sleeping in a drunken state, Ellen is carried by Tigre with his piggy back while touching Tigre's face and sleep talking about something. Rivalry with Roland and the Navarre Knights Main Article:Roland Arc In a battle battle against Roland and the Navarre Knights, Elen led the Silver Meteor Army in Orange Plains. When her army were no match to her neither Roland nor the Navarre knights, Elen charged against Roland and fight in ferocious battles. However, the battle was proven too much even for Elen as her Arifar sensed an ominous and intimidating atmosphere from Roland. When her cavalry soldiers stepped in , Elen tried stop them from attacking Roland. However, Silver Wind Vanadis found one moment too late as she helplessly watched in horror when Roland decapitating her soldiers without inflicting injuries. Just as she gone numbed and about to be killed, Elen is rescued by Tigre's arrow shot, and escaped via Tigre's horse ride. The following retreat, both Ellen and Tigre were chased by the Navarre Knights. Before she could thank Tigre for the rescue, Elen was horrified further to see Tigre bleeding from his severe injuries and tried to hold Tigre's body while riding the horse. To make matter worse, the Navarre Knights threw javelins at the house and caused both Ellen and Tigre drop onto the ground. Surrounded, both Elen and Tigre were in a sitting duck situation until Sofy's light barrier made it's narrow rescue. While thanked Sofy for her narrow rescue, both Elen and Tigre rescued flee away while Sofy bought some time to stall the Navarre Knight's chase. With Tigre's severe injuries, the Silver Meteor Army were demoralized with its soldiers either being routed by the Navarre Knights or escaped from the battle. Despite the army's position, Elen and Lim managed to recuperate the remnant soldiers and the Silver Meteor Army began their retreat. While dealing with the army's first defeat, Elen was also worrying about Tigre who was now sent into the emergency ward. While frustrated about her encounter with Roland, she was visited by Mashas Rodant and the returning Sofy and Hughes. As Lim suggested to take on Roland's and the Navarre Knights once again, Elen immediately forbid anyone to do something rash as she wouldn't let anyone suffered the same fate as her former soldiers who were decapitated by Roland. Seeing the skeleton crew of surviving Silver Meteor Army, Ellen could only sigh in guilt as she made Tigre suffered the injuries for her. While visit to Tigre's ward, Elen received dissed from Bertrand. Thanks to Titta however, Ellen was saved and allowed to visit Tigre. In her visit, Ellen promised Tigre that she will be victorious against Roland while hoping Tigre that he will get up soon. Elen led a reformed Silver Meteor Army into another battle against Roland and the Navarre Knights. This time, she had Sofy joined her and well prepared with Hughes's mud trap. The mud trap may have immobilized the Navarre Knights and raise the Silver Meteor Army's morale, yet it still didn't stop Roland to kill more soldier while confronting the Vanadis. As Roland asked for Tigre's whereabouts, the Vanadis instead challenged Roland in a duel on Tigre's behalf. Despite their teamwork however, both Vanadis were still outmatched by Roland's immense power and while they were on a verge of defeat, the Vanadis were saved by now recovered Tigre in a nick a time. Just before the Earl Vorn would face the Dark Knight in a single duel, Ellen would urged Tigre to be victorious and stay alive since he is her and the Silver Meteor Army's important vassal. With the combination of her, Sofy and Tigre's power, the immense arrow shot seemly put him down. While appeared to be unharmed from their combined powers, Roland instead surrendered as he was stunned over their powers for the first time. The battled resulted Tigre victory and as he has collapsed, both Vanadis worry about him and immediately retrieved him. In the aftermath of Roland's surrender, Elen would drag Tigre from his camp and have him sleep on her lap while seeing Tigre would see Tigre's sleeping face (while healing from the battle against Roland). During Tigre nap, Ellen see Sophie request to get her "share" upon Tigre, which Elen stubbornly refuse to share Tigre with her. Retake Leginas ---Coming Soon--- Vorn-Thenardier Campaign and Victory Little did she know that her another fellow Vanadis, Valentina Glinka Estes, came to a stealthy visit to meet Tigre In spite the war is over and the peace has finally bring back to Brune after Princess Regin is now enthroned as the heir of the throne, the Silver Wind Vanadis would maintain her friendship towards as both Brune and Zhcted. When Tigre is given onto a mission to Asvarre. Tigre's Disappearance And Aid To Assist Sasha While awaits for Tigre's return, Ellen learned the horrible news about Tigre's disappearance and blamed herself for let Tigre gone to Asvarre in the first place. Still stunned over the lost of her important figure in her life, the Silver Wind Vanadis call for the drink to calm herself down, which she was halt by Rim as it is still daytime. Unable to get the grip, Ellen was devastated and distraught about the news about Tigre and she would have to think about Titta; much to her unease inside her heart as despite both Vanadis and her knight harbored some feelings towards Tigre, it was Titta who is concern the most out of all Tigre closest allies. Reluctantly, Ellen would had to comply to observe the situation longer and keep the incident hidden between them. Days flew by and the incident has deeply sadden Ellen for the first time that she didn't realized that the meal has turned cold, with her realization that her depression and unease become more apparent yet she couldn't herself as Tigre's disappearance had kept in her head all times. As if the situation isn't worse, Ellen received yet another letter from Leginas and this time from Sasha's physician. While reading the context in confusion, Ellen learned the pirates and the Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) invasion has reached Zhcted and, without her knowledge, Sasha recovered from her illness and participated to repel the invading pirates. Despite the "good news", Ellen would found Sasha's "recovery" suspicious, since she was too ill to move, begin suspected that something as just overlooked and decided to confront with Sasha if the content of the letter is true. With confusion still in her mind, Ellen tells Rim that she will charge to Lippner despite Rim's concerns about her own breakdown. Even with Rim's rhetorical theory, Ellen stubbornly tell her bodyguard that she is insist going to Lippner, yet she smiled in confidence to Rim that she will be fine. While riding her horse, the Silver Wind Vanadis would make haste to north and wished that the Brave Fire Vanadis hold much longer against the enemy; while seeking answers about Tigre's disappearance. Brave Fire Vanadis Death With the long exhausted horse ride to Port Lipper, Ellen is welcomed by Dmitry, the Mayor of the Port Lippner, and invited for a stay in the mansion. As she showed the reinforcement letter to Dmitry, Ellen was shocked that Dmitry forbids her to help Sasha. Moreover, the fact from Dmitry that Sasha's recent ally, Liza is joined into the battle has prompts Ellen more dedicated to enter the battlefield in all cost. Despite her dedication, Dmitry words has calmed Ellen down and she apologized to Dmitry for losing her composure. With Dmitry's composed yet sensible words to remind that it is Sasha's fight, Ellen could only stay in the mansion and prayed Sasha's for her safety. The news about Sasha's victory over Torbalan has prompted Ellen make haste to visit Sasha. With Sasha is on her sick bed, Ellen visits Sasha and both talked each other. During their conversation, Ellen is then told by Sasha in 2 important advice: compromise to other Vanadis and find her partner in life before Sasha drew her last breath. With her weapons vanished in thin air, Sasha was pronounced dead and Ellen could only remained silent. Saddened by the death of her best friend's passing, Ellen decided to keep the promise from the late Vanadis while return with to Leitmeritz. Prior her returned from Leginas, Ellen was then saw Sophie in the capital and she was relieved that the Gentle Light Vanadis was safe from the previous war, while also see her grief over Tigre's disappearance. She is then see her mourn letter as her own condolences for Sasha's passing. As Rim told her that Urz was indeed Tigre, the Silver Wind Vanadis refused to believe such as she has thought Tigre is long gone from her memory. Tearful Reunion With Tigre (Urz) Main Article:Zhcted Arc Ellen was summoned by King Victor to stop both of his sons, Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Krutis, from igniting a civil war. While having suspicions about the entire affair, Ellen carried out her mission and seek Eugene for answers with Rurick and a 1000 strong army. In her journey, Ellen met Liza and her army in the woods. They trade hostile glare until Liza introduced her underling Urz to Ellen. However, a familiar look has prompted Ellen to take a deep gaze, while ignored Liza's discomfort, and realized Tigre survived the previous ambush. Unfortunately, Ellen was shocked that Tigre has forgotten about her and was pushed back by Liza for "confusing" him. Sensed something suspicious, Ellen integrate Liza about her relationship with Tigre yet find Liza denied any about Tigre's name. Ellen then persuades Liza that Urz was actually Tigre's late father name, caused Liza into uncharacteristic shock. Her conversation then interrupted by an agitated Rurick, who tried to convince Tigre to remember all people, especially Brune citizens, who were once precious to him. Rurick voice finally gotten into Tigre until the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis snapped and stopped both Rurick and Ellen to stop. Even Rurick tried to get his grip from Liza's hostile stare, Ellen calmly urged Rurick to step down as she claimed that persuade Liza further is futile, moreover halting the prince's war is her army's top priority. The Silver Wind Vanadis then demands Liza to return Tigre, only to listen further about Liza's extreme denial and refused to hand Tigre to her. With neither of both Vanadis back down due to Tigre's indispensable position, both Ellen and Liza drew their weapons and engaging their battle for Tigre. Their battle however comes short as Tigre intervenes and apologize for not recognizing his, much to her shock. While maintain her cool, Ellen would laid Arifar down and reluctantly having a temporary truce with Liza while joining forces since they have their common objective. Returning to LeitMeritz Army’s camp, Ellen keep thinking about the previous incident and Tigre's apology as his protection for Liza. She tells Rurick that she knew that Urz was in fact Tigre, but she had to swallow her own feeling by telling Rurick that they have no solid evidence about his identity. Despite Rurick's more questions about her actions by stating Tigre started to remember her name, Ellen could only answers that Liza's extreme stubbornness and odd attachment towards Tigre are the reasons for her to held back, and should they ever insisted on taking Tigre by force Liza would definitely retaliate; and their wars will involved with other state, especially Leginas who was now without a Vanadis rule. When Rurick suddenly suggest to report this to the royal court since they should know the news about Tigre's survival, Ellen angrily tell Rurick that such "reckless" move, sending a wrong person back to Brune, would definitely ignited a war between Zhcted and Brune. After finally calmed down, Ellen would tell Rurick that now they have to focus on persuasion of both princes instead of Tigre due to her lack of persuasive power while have Rurick dismiss from her tent. While left alone, the Silver Wind Vanadis could only spaced out with emptiness. War Council with Ellen and Initial War After 1 koku break, both armies have have the meeting of solving the conflict, with Liza and Tigre represented Lebus while Ellen and Rurick represented Leitmeritz. As Liza began to state fact "truth" about Eugene attempted assassination to Ilda, Ellen attempted to protect her mentor's innocence and the meeting almost turned violent. However, both Vanadis's argument were halt by both Tigre and Rurick as each told them that they had to focus their mission than fight among themselves. Liza continued her discussion by visiting Ilda first since she has connection to each other, much to Ellen's surprise. The meeting proceed with Liza's briefing about Ilda and she began to pity him, for an honest prince like him to wage war against Eugene. She is then suggested to find Ilda before he made their moves but remained silent since his plan for the attack remained vague; moreover, the difficult mountain terrain and weather was also making their attack difficult, so Liza was objected the idea. That was until Tigre voiced his suggestion which surprised both Vanadis. Listened to Tigre's idea seemly intrigued her as she further asks Tigre about the strategy, which he stated that the enemy troops would use sled to pass the thick snow, which was seemly easier for their ambush. Both Ellen and Rurick were shocked to learned that Tigre had to worked as a stableman is Lebus, before they began speechless as Liza ask her about the shock. With the plan commenced, Ellen would go to Pardu for Eugene while Liza going to Bydgauche, Ellen's could only follow from behind. Reunion and Consultation with Former Mentor and the Silver Wind Vanadis's Melancholy While Ilda case was settled, Ellen would go Litomyšl to find Eugene with her 30 horseman ad her escort. While felt nostalgic about the place she visited, Elen then went to Earl of Pardu's mansion. She is then warmly welcomed by Eugene's wife and daughter before meeting the Earl himself. When both Elen and Eugene went into his office and discussed about the conflict between him and Ilda, Elen was shocked to learned Eugene's ascension as Zhcted's next heir and congratulated him, before she is told to keep it as a secret from anyone, including his family. Elen then asked Eugene about the reason behind Ilda's hostility towards her former mentor, which Eugene claimed that he didn't know. Unable to find answer, Ellen instead requested to leave the sword fighting training to her, which Eugene agreed. In the same time, she also asked by Eugene about her recent troubles which she didn't openly admits, before she was given a golden advice from Eugene for not to overdone something personal since she was still young, which Elen took it in heart. On the next day, Elen bid farewell to Eugene and depart Litomyšl for Leitmeritz. Visit to Lebus and find Tigre Returned to Leitmeritz, Ellen was greeted and congratulated by Lim over her successfully prevented the war between two crown princes. Elen then explained that she found Tigre was still alive, much to Lim's shock. Ellen explained everything during her latest encounter, but Lim remained unconvinced even with her excitement and fear about the news. Elen then told Lim that she would be dispatched to Lebus in order to that Urz as Tigre and decided to have her to see him, since she can't send Rurick due to his emotion got the better of his judgement. Their conversation was cut short when her maid informed them about Mashas's arrival in Leitmeritz. Elen and Lim would treat Marthus with full courtesy and they remained silent until Mashas asked any news about Tigre. Unable to bear the pressure, Ellen bowed in apology about Tigre' missing and told Marthus that they will search for him. With Rim, Titta, Marthus and Lunie embark their journey to Lebus, Elen would hope that their mission would be success and did not lost hope to ensure Tigre's return for her. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Elen's primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Arifar, the Sword of Wind. Although Ellen is also mastered in any combat skills and any weaponry other than Arifar, Elen fvored her signature weapon since it can summon winds and control the air currents whenever in her mind, which rumored to blow almost three platoons in a single strike. It is also Ellen's favorite weapon. *'Aerokinesis': Due to Arifar as the air type Vralt, Elen's Vanadis power are based on wind. She can summon and manipulate any of wind for offense and defense as she likes. Despite of her powers however, Ellen is unable to create any wind which she can't control, thus she need to steepen her concentration and focus so her wind would be her favor instead of against her. When Arifar's power combined with Tigre's Vorn Black Bow, it can create a giant tornado that inflicted strong damage. Dragonic Skills (Veda) * -Elen will summon the winds on Arifar and blow a platoon of troops away in severe damage. In rare cases, it is even capable to slay dragonLight Novel Volume 1, Chapter 6. * Other Skills *'Expert Tactician' Trivia *Ellen is the sole Vanadis who is not from it's regal bloodline, as she is appointed one since every Vanadis yield the Arifar would perished without the blood successor as the legacy of the Sword of Wind (Believed to be a cursed sword). Some speculated that she is formerly a wanderer before she even landed on Zhcted, stated that she has the humble origins before joins the ranks of the Vanadis. It is later revealed that she had been a mercenary alongside Rim. *Ellen is one of few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Sasha and Eliza. *The reason of ill rivalry between Mira and Ellen is because both Vanadis from Olmutz and Leitmeritz before them didn't get along and often waged war on each other. It is until Tigre's appearance changed both Vanadis life, which had breaking the long feud between the Vanadis family. *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Elen who found his sleepy face cute. She would tends to use the "drastic measures " (fan service joke), such as going to kiss him, to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. This ironically create an unfriendly jealousy for women around Tigre, especially Titta and other Vanadis. *Many believe that Tigre and Ellen are the most suitable couple among the Seven Vanadis, Elen's feeling for Tigre is very deep compared to the other Vanadis. This can be proven when Ellen suffers major morale loss due to Tigre's sudden disappearance after Torbalan's Assault on the sea when Tigre, Olga and Sophie are returning to Zhcted and Rim prevents her from drinking some booze or wines on the afternoon after hearing about Tigre's missing. Ellen intend to find out about his whereabouts while going to aid Sasha in order to repel the Pirate Assault. References Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Zhcted Army Category:Leitmeritz Resident Category:Commander Category:Zhcted